bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Bomberman 4
}} Super Bomberman 4 is the fourth game in the Super Bomberman series. Story Bagular's brain escaped the explosion of his flying saucer and has summoned the Four Bomber Kings and Great Bomber to get revenge on Shiro and Kuro. Shiro and Kuro are sent hurtling back in time, along with some other Bombermen to fight through different eras and ultimately stop Bagular. The Four Bomber Kings Summoned by Bagular, this quintet of evildoers are all playable in Battle Mode. They are very similar in appearance to the Crush Bombers from Bomberman Generation. *'Ghost/Great Bomber' :Typically seen in black and purple with a large cape, Ghost is the leader of the Bomber Kings whose special ability is invincibility. When triggered, Ghost cannot move and after it has finished, he may only lay one bomb of the lowest power level, as well as being significantly slower for a short amount of time. *'Bazooka Bomber' :Red and white in appearance, with bionics over the right eye and a Rocket Launcher on the right arm which is connected to his backpack through several wires. Bazooka's special ability is to fire his rocket launcher which acts more like a flame thrower as there is no visible shell. In the opening sequence of Bomberman Party Edition, Bazooka Bomber's rocket launcher lets out a stream of flames, suggesting that that is in fact what it is. After firing, he may only lay one bomb of the lowest power level, as well as being significantly slower for a short amount of time. *'Jet Bomber' :White and blue in appearance, with a visor on top of his eyes and a large jetpack strapped to his back, Jet is able to fly forward on his jetpack, destroying any unlucky bomber that he may hit or who gets caught in flames from his jetpack. After the temporary one directional speed boost, he may only lay one bomb of the lowest power level, as well as being significantly slower for a short amount of time. *'Lady Bomber' :Female bomber in a primarily orange dress, eyes are shaped in a different fashion to show the gender difference between Lady and her comrades. Lady commands what would appear to look like three missiles that can be pulled together to fire a laser beam that scatters two power-ups in various angles of anyone it hits. In the opening sequence to Bomberman Party Edition however, she fires her missiles in a fashion of actual projectiles in a counter attack against Bomber Chen. *'Hammer Bomber' :Green in appearance, with one massive yellow eye on the left and a spiky, extend-able morning star attached to the left arm. Special ability is to swing the morning star awaround several squares, anyone hit loses two items, scattered in various directions. Worlds World 1 (Primitive Period) *'Enemies' *Trikeradops (becomes pet egg when defeated) *Omajin *Uggho Caveman *Dogun Jr. (creatures which the Uggho Cavemen mount, can kick bombs) *Angora (submerge for a period of time, becomes pet egg when defeated) *Hammer Bomber (4HP, uses Pass-Through Bombs and his hammer to attack) *Dogun (9HP, World Boss) *'Allies' *Red Bomber *Blue Bomber *Green Bomber World 2 (Edo Period) *'Enemies' *Red Round Runt (drop bombs after using a teleport jutsu) *Blue Round Runt (they jump over explosions) *Green Round Runt (they throw shuriken) *Punchpunch (becomes pet egg when defeated) *Missile Man (fly off and land in a random location when hit by a explosion) *Daruman (2HP, turns upside down and becomes faster when hit the first. Becomes pet egg when defeated) *Swim (2HP, becomes pet egg when defeated) *Pakkunga (hops on a bomb when it is in its line of sight, detonating it and taking no damage) *Perrin *Jet Bomber (4HP, uses bombs with long explosion range and his jets to attack) *Machineda (9HP, World Boss) *'Allies' *Cyan Bomber *Kotetsu (a samurai, one of Hudson Soft's mascots) World 3 (Modern Period) *'Enemies' *GI Boy (drop bombs after using a teleport jutsu) *Gamefry (kamikaze upon crashing with Bomberman, becomes pet egg when defeated) *Bomb Tank (2HP, decreases Bomberman's speed with his laser, becomes pet egg when defeated) *Skunpew (releases fumes that ignite when hit by explosions) *Haguhagu (creates soft blocks. Becomes pet egg when defeated) *Pettan (turn bombs into items using their hammers) *Lady Bomber (4HP, uses bombs with average explosion range and lasers to attack) *Rocketeer Joe (9HP, World Boss) *'Allies' *Orange Bomber *Honey (a cowgirl, one of Hudson Soft's mascots) World 4 (Super Future Period) *'Enemies' *Boyoyon Baby *Doronpa *Crazy Balloon (multiply, becomes pet egg when defeated) *Bowbow (are engulfed when hit by explosions, then move erratically. Becomes pet egg when defeated) *Esper (detonates bombs through meditation) *Psycho Man (2HP, reverses Bomberman's directions with sonic blasts) *Dancing Clown (2HP, Stuns Bomberman using music. Becomes pet egg when defeated) *Bazooka Bomber (5HP, uses bombs with massive explosion range and his bazooka to attack) *Centibeetle (9HP, World Boss) *'Allies' *Gold Bomber World 5 (The Subspace) In World 5, Bomberman has to face the Four Bomber Kings (Hammer and Jet Bomber have 3HP, and Lady and Bazooka Bomber have 4HP) in order again before doing battle with Great Bomber (5HP). When Great Bomber is defeated, Bomberman must again fight the bosses of the other four worlds (Dogun, Machineda, Rocketeer Joe, and Centibeetle), but this time they only have 5HP. Once they are defeated, Bomberman fights the final boss, Bagular's Head, which has 10HP. Items The player reveals items by destroying soft blocks. Some items are only available in the Normal Game or the Battle Game. *'Bomb-Up': Increases the number of bombs the player can drop by one. *'Fire-Up': Increases the range of explosions from a bomb by one. *'Full Fire': Increases the range of explosions from a bomb to the maximum. *'Speed-Up': Increases the player's speed by one. *'Bomb Kick': Allows the player to kick bombs. *'Bomb Punch': Allows the player to punch bombs. *'Power Glove': Allows the player to grab bombs and other players and throw them. *'Pusher': Allows the player to push opponents. *'Eggs': Contain ally creatures. *'Pass-Through Bomb': Spiked bombs with explosions that pass through soft blocks. *'Heart': Increases the player's hit points by one. *'Through-Bomb': Allows the player to walk through bombs. *'Through-Wall': Allows the player to walk through soft blocks. *'Flame Proof Jacket': The player is protected from explosions for a limited time. *'Clock': Stops the timer as well as all enemies on the level, but the enemies can still kill the player if they are touched. Only available in the Normal Game. *'Remote Control Bomb': Allows the player to manually detonate their bombs. Only available in the Normal Game. *'Food Items': Grants score points, from 200 to 10,000. Includes fries, jelly, and corn dogs. Only available in the Normal Game. *'1-UP': Increases the number of lives for the player. The player can have a maximum of nine lives. Lives are shared by both players. Only available in the Normal Game. *'Cages': Allies are trapped in cages during the Normal Game. When destroyed, allies are freed, and lay bombs to destroy soft blocks and enemies. *'Speed-Down': Getas that decrease the player's speed by one. Only available in the Battle Game. *'Disguises': Disguises of Hudson Soft mascots Honey and Kotetsu. The player receives one extra hit point, but they can only kick bombs. Only available in Stage 10 of the Battle Game. Skulls Skulls appear only in the Battle Game. When picked up, a skull gives the player a negative status effect. The negative status can be removed by passing it to another player by walking to him/her, or picking up another item. The diseases are the following: *'Super Fast': The player moves at maximum speed. *'Super Slow': The player moves very slowly. *'Bomberrhea': The player drops bombs against his/her will. *'Bombstipation': The player cannot drop bombs. *'Invisibility': The player disappears from the screen a number of times. *'Low Flame': The player's explosions have minimum range. *'Change Disease': The cursed player switches position with random players. *'Movement Disease': The player cannot stop moving. *'Impatient': The player's bombs explode faster. *'Slow Fuseitis': The player's bombs take longer to explode. *'Reverse Disease': The player's directional inputs on the controller are reversed. *'Hiccups': The player drops items randomly. Ally Creatures During the game, Bomberman can find two different types of eggs for an ally creature, an organic egg, or a mechanical egg. Bomberman can have a number of eggs with him, but can only carry one type of egg at a time. Organic Creatures *'Trikeradops': Gives Bomberman Pass-Through bombs. *'Angora': Can float over soft blocks. *'Swim': Moves straight ahead at high speeds. *'Haguhagu': Destroys soft blocks. *'Crazy Balloon': Can walk through bombs. *'Bowbow': Increases explosion range to the maximum. Mechanical Creatures *'Dogun Jr.': Kicks bombs. *'Pompom': Punches bombs. *'Daruman': Increases speed to the maximum. *'Dancing Clown': Stuns enemies with his projectile. *'Bomb Tank': Decreases speed of enemies with lasers. *'Gamefry': Kamikaze attack. *'Pakkunga': Has a line bomb. Soundtrack The soundtrack for this game is composed by Jun Chikuma. This game's soundtrack reuses music from Super Bomberman 3. Category:Bomberman Games Category:Super Bomberman Series